Heart of Ice
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: Ino Yamanaka has a heart of ice. She will not go out with anyone and avoids the opposite gender – all because of one event. But will one person change her way of thinking forever? : Ino x Shikamaru :
1. All Gone in a Second

**Okay people – I have written another fanfiction! And, yes, it is ShikaIno! I really hope you like it!**

**This is dedicated to ShikamaruHatake because I know she likes ShikaIno just as much as I do, and she is such a great friend. I really hope you like this!**

**Full Summary: Ino Yamanaka has a heart of ice. She will not go out with anyone and avoids the opposite gender – all because of one event. But will one person change her way of thinking forever? ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of subject.**

Heart of Ice

Chapter 1: All Gone in a Second

XXXXX

"Ino go out with me, please!" "Please Ino, just give me a chance!" A mob of single teenage boys stood at Ino's door.

Ino eyed them with fury. _Not them again! _"NO! Now go home before I give you all a merciless beating!" With that she slammed the door, indicating it was time for the mob to go home.

"Aww…" was heard from the crowd. Ino Yamanaka, Queen of Mean, had once again turned down the boys.

Ino's cheeks flushed with anger as she stomped back up to her room. _Why do those guys always want to go out with me? Don't they understand…_ Ino's facial expression changed from furious to sad. "No," she said aloud, shaking her head. "It's too painful to think about it." Ino stared out her window. She was now sixteen and in her junior year of high school. Over the years, she had changed a lot. And not in a good way. Her opinions had become way more intense, biased, and negative. All because of one event.

**Flashback**

_Ino used to walk to school every day. She always walked with Tenten, who lived next door. Every day, Tenten would chatter about her "perfect" boyfriend, Neji, while Ino listened with adoration for her friend. Then it all changed._

_Two years ago Ino had dated Sasuke. She loved him and he loved her back. Then one day, on Sasuke's birthday, she was walking to Sasuke's house to give her boyfriend a birthday present. _I'm sure Sasuke will love my present, _she thought, smiling down at the present she held with her hands. She spent five hours looking for the perfect present: a photo album. It wasn't empty, of course. She had spent another five hours selecting pictures of Sasuke and her to put in it and inserting them in the album. She had wrapped it in metallic blue wrapping paper and tied it with a bow._

_She approached Sasuke's door. She was just about to push the doorbell when she heard, "Happy birthday Sasuke! I brought you the best present you could ever find!!" She stopped and looked down. Someone had obviously gotten here before her. She looked down to see…a pair of pink Converses. To be more specific, they were…Sakura's shoes._

_Ino's eyes widened. _WHAT!!! How could SHE have gotten here before ME?! _She screamed in her mind. She peeked through the window to see Sakura and Sasuke…making out._

_She couldn't take it anymore. She flung her present on the ground, thus breaking it, and ran all the way back home in tears._

_The next day she dumped him, and Sasuke was perfectly fine with that which only made Ino even angrier. Then she decided she would never date anyone again. No – she would keep away from the opposite gender. They were just too infuriating._

_Now, because of that incident, Sakura and Ino's friendship had been wrecked, and her friendship with Tenten had been wrecked too. Now, here was Ino, friendless, heartless, dateless, and all alone. For some weird reason, because of her cold attitude, she had become the most popular girl in school. Almost every single guy had a crush on her, but she had rejected all of them. What was even weirder was, the more she turned guys down, the more they wanted her._

**End Flashback**

Ino could've sworn she felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand and retained her angry expression. No – they couldn't see her cry. Not anymore. Ino looked out the window right before bed. But little did she know that a pair of eyes was staring right back at her…

XXXXX

**Sorry people, I just had to write it. Well? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted! I really need your feedback!**


	2. School

**I'm finally back! I am sooooo sorry I haven't been on for the past couple days. I was visiting some relatives and I'm finally back! Okay well anyways happy late holidays and happy New Year!**

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!!! Woohoo! Thank you ShikamaruHatake! I know you're busy, so you can quit being my beta anytime you like.**

**Ahem now on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 2: School**

XXXXX

Ino drove to school now to avoid her "fan club". As she pulled up in the parking lot, she noticed the car next to her had a sign in the window. It had a huge picture of herself and read: "Ino Yamanaka is SO hot!" This made Ino's blood boil. Sure, she saw a million of those every day, but this one was especially infuriating. She instinctively got out of her car and ripped the sign off. She ripped it up into a million pieces, and when she went back to her car to get her backpack she discovered she had slammed the door of her car so hard that it broke and wouldn't close. After a cussing for a _very_ long time, she got her backpack and made it just in time to her first class.

XXXXX

Ino headed to her cafeteria. She was alone, as she had no friends. She flung open the door, prepared to enter the most intolerable part of her day: lunch.

Ino Yamanaka always brought her lunch. The cafeteria food was always sloppy and disgusting, and besides her mom was a gourmet chef, so her lunch always tasted good. But that didn't mean she was happy during her lunch period.

She scanned the tables, trying to find a non-Sakura, non-guy table. Her eyes finally rested upon the table Temari was sitting at.

Ino and Temari were good friends, but that's not what Ino would refer to them as. To her, she had no friends and could not trust anyone. Temari was just an acquaintance, one of the kinder ones too. Temari, on the other hand, thought of Ino as a great friend and always stopped to say hi to her.

"Ino, hi! Please, have a seat!" Temari said with a cheesy smile. Ino rolled her eyes but sat down anyway. She just hoped she wouldn't get noticed…

"Oi! Ino! Come sit here with me!" Ino slapped her hand to her forehead at the sound of that annoying voice. She slowly turned her head to see the last person she wanted to see at the moment…

Her eyes turned to look at a boy just about her age. He was tall and good-looking. He had messy brown hair and the sexiest smile. In his hand was a small white dog. (AN: Can you guess who it is?)

Ino gave the boy a death glare. "Shut up, Inuzuka, unless you want to look like what you're eating." The boy stared down at his mashed potatoes and smirked as Ino turned away. She could hear him say to his friends, "She so wants me."

Temari looked at Ino with an amused expression on her face. "I don't get why you always turn down Kiba. He's kind of hot!"

Ino growled as she continued eating. "I told you, he is the biggest jerk of all time. That and I'm never going to date anyone again!"

Temari looked at her surprisingly. "Well, if you say so."

Suddenly a muscular brown-haired boy walked by and sat down next to Temari. (AN: Can you guess who _that_ is?)

"Hi Temari," He said to said person. He looked at Ino. "Hi, Ino."

Temari turned and grinned. "Oh, hi!" She looked back at Ino, who seemed to be furious.

"Who's…that?" Ino demanded. She didn't know 80 of the guys at the school because she never paid attention to them.

"Ino, you've never met Shikamaru? He's an old friend of mine."

"Shikamaru?" Ino was confused. "Well get the hell out of here!" She commanded just as her expression changed.

Shika looked baffled but amused. "Not the friendly type, is she?" Temari shook her head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just shy!" Temari assured Shika earning her a death glare from Ino.

"Okay, first of all, I am not shy. Second of all, all guys are jerks. Ya heard?" Ino practically shouted at Shika.

Shika smirked. "Okay then. Bye Temari, Ino." With that he left the cafeteria.

Temari looked at Ino disappointedly. "Ino, Shika's my friend and I really don't like how you – Ino…what's wrong? You're blushing!"

Ino gasped and her hand shot to her cheek. Temari was right – she was blushing madly and her cheek was even warmer than usual. Ino was shocked. Could it be? _No, _she thought, shaking it off. _It can't be. I haven't felt this way in years!_

Temari gave her so-called "friend" a look of worry and concern. "Are you okay? It must be a fever, I – wait a second…" Temari's facial expression changed into a knowing smirk. Ino suddenly became afraid. She knew that smile – and hated it. _Oh no, _she thought. _Don't get any ideas…_

Then, without hesitation, Temari blurted, "You like Shikamaru, don't you?"

Ino mentally slapped herself. "Of course I don't, why would I like a jerk like him?" She started blushing, partly from anger and partly because, well, it _is _Shika after all.

"Come on Ino, don't deny it! See, even now you're blushing! Ino, you're in love!"

Ino suddenly became very angry. _Wait, why am I this angry? I don't like Shika…do I?_

She calmed down as to hide her emotions. "Well…maybe you're right…" She said thoughtfully, causing Temari to grin.

"See, what did I tell you?" Unfortunately Ino didn't get a chance to hear this because she had already left.

Temari smiled deviously again. You know what that means…trouble for Ino and Shika.

**Ok so how do you like the second chapter? I promise, Shika and Temari are just friends. Absolutely nothing going on between them. Ino just thinks they're together so that's why she won't admit her feelings for him. Please review!**


	3. Ice Princess

**Yet another chapter! Sorry, but I can only update at night because I'm sooo busy during the day!**

**Anyways, I've had a couple questions about when ShikaIno will come in. Well, I know Ino's not dating anyone right now, but she actually likes Shika – she just thinks Temari and Shika were together and doesn't want to come between them.**

**I would like to thank ShikamaruHatake for being an awesome beta and Fanfiction friend, and tomboy14 for always writing helpful reviews for every chapter of every story that I write and a great writer.**

**I would also like to thank ArAshiMitArAshi, the waffle, KuroNeko1492, and sayaingirl for reviewing. You're all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Ice Princess**

Shika searched the lunch tables for his close friend and also the one who had the biggest crush on Ino – Kiba. He finally found him sitting with a bunch of other people (not from Naruto).

"Hey Kiba. How's it going with Ino?" Shika asked casually and took a seat next to Kiba.

Kiba grinned. "Right now she's just a little low on confidence. You know, shy. She wants me, I know she does. She's just not ready to tell me!" Shika laughed. Kiba was always like that. But somehow he was concerned. _What if Ino really does like Kiba? _He thought. _Wait…why do I care? Well…she doesn't even remember my name after all the good times we had._

This was true – Shikamaru and Ino used to be the best of friends. They would always do everything and go everywhere together. Their friendship was unbreakable. But deep down Shika kinda always liked Ino, and every time he decided it was time to tell her, Sasuke would always get in the way. Then finally, one day, Sasuke asked Ino out. She was delighted when he asked her. Of course, Shika wasn't even the slightest bit delighted, and he walked home crying. Ever since then it seemed that Shika didn't even exist anymore. Every time he even had a chance to talk to Ino she was all obsessed about her "precious Sasuke-kun" and wouldn't talk about anything else. And now she wouldn't even remember his name.

Shika sighed and Kiba noticed.

"What's wrong? You starting to like Ino too? Because if you are…"

"No, I don't. It's just that…Ino and I used to be really good friends, and now…she doesn't even remember my name." Shika looked depressed. Kiba patted him on the back.

"It's okay. She turned down all of us too." He gestured to the other people at the table and they nodded sadly.

"I know, but it's different…" Shikamaru explained. "We were the best of friends, and…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"And now it seems like she doesn't even know you anymore?" Kiba suggested.

"Well…yeah." Shikamaru said thoughtfully and sighed again as he stared at his blonde ex-friend. She had changed so much – after the Sasuke incident, she no longer wore purple, her favorite color. She now wore all black; black tank top, not black but very dark jeans, black shoes, even a black hair tie. And she didn't have her hot temper or her bossiness anymore, just cruelty and coldness; almost like she was an ice princess. And she was almost always with Temari. She had always thought Shika's friend was a mean, stuck-up snob and always dissed her. Now that Ino was popular, Temari was instantly drawn to her and her cold ways.

"Ino, I think I'm really starting to miss you," he said quietly, to himself. He swore he could feel a tear trickle down his cheek. He gasped and quickly wiped it away before Kiba or anyone could see it.

XXXXX

**Ino and Temari**

"Ino, do you ever feel…lonely?" Temari asked her blonde friend as they sat down in class.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" Ino replied rather coldly, not even bothering to look at Temari.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just thought that being single for all these years would be difficult for you."

Ino sighed and finally turned to look at her. "Well, you were wrong. I don't feel lonely at all. I enjoy my freedom and don't plan on hooking up with anyone for the rest of my life." She took out her notes and pencil, trying to make up an excuse to not listen to Temari.

"Oh, come on, I think you are lying. I saw you blush at Shikamaru. Come on, admit it, you like him!"

"No, I don't." Ino replied as the coldness came back to her voice.

"Oh, I think you two would make a really cute couple! I could help you with that, it's not like I like him." Temari said brightly. Ino looked confused.

"But I thought you two were together!" Ino said, trying to recall what Temari told her. "Because usually when you have a guy friend, he's actually your…boyfriend…" Ino said.

"No, we're just friends!" Temari assured her.

"So you're _not_ Shika's girlfriend?"

"No, I told you, we're just friends! Trust me." Temari said and gave her the most convincing look. Ino nodded.

"Then in that case, I can tell you this: I do like Shika." Ino admitted. Temari grinned.

"See, that wasn't so hard! I've already got a plan! Listen…

**Gasp! Temari has a plan! Wonder what it is…heheh. Wait…I don't even know. :P Oh well. Suggestions are welcome if any. Please review, they really mean a lot to me. Even non-members can submit reviews, I just recently allowed them. Until the next update!**


	4. Alone

**11 reviews and 435 hits. I think this story is off to a really good start! Way better than my others. They started out too slow but then they became pretty good.**

**Oh, and just to tell you, there might be some language in this story. Don't get me wrong, I never ever use that language in life, but it feels awesome to cuss in my stories:P**

**And also, my beta ShikamaruHatake can no longer beta my stories anymore so I am now in need of another beta. If anyone is interested either PM me or email me (my email is on my profile). **

**A HUGE thanks to KuroNeko1492, tho-lobo, and tomboy14 for reviewing the last chapter. I realize there is a problem with Fanfiction's server, and I'm willing to wait until it's fixed to get more reviews. Now on with the story!**

**But first, the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Alone**

"Ready, Ino?" Temari asked her blonde friend. Ino was nervous. This was a very rare emotion for her. Nowadays she was either angry or furious, except for the occasional scared feeling.

"I…is this necessary?" Ino said, trying her best to hide her emotions. She seemed to have done a bad job, because Temari said with a smug smile, "You nervous?"

Ino flushed with anger. "No, but I don't want to do this! I have more important things to do!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? This could win you Shika."

Ino walked away. "Forget it. I walk alone."

Temari shrugged as she watched Ino walk away. She grinned mischievously.

"Then I'll just have to do it myself, don't I?"

Ino stared at the ground as she walked to her car, pushing Kiba's followers away. When she was about to push somebody away, they grabbed Ino's arm and swirled her around to face them.

Ino stared in anguish. It was none other than Kiba himself.

"Hey Ino, why are you in such a hurry? Relax…" Kiba said, flashing Ino a sexy grin and attempting to get closer to her face.

Ino, of course, was not the least affected by his good looks. She punched him in the nose and walked off saying, "Go ruin someone else's life!" Kiba rubbed his nose, still grinning. "I know you want me Ino. Come on, don't be shy!" His remark went by unnoticed by the red-faced Ino.

Without noticing, she accidentally bumped into someone. She automatically shouted, "Hey, watch where you're…going?" She stopped as soon as saw who it was. It was none other than Shikamaru Nara himself.

"Shika?" Was all Ino could say before blushing.

Shika grinned despite his depressed mood. "Hey Ino." No, it wasn't a flirtatious grin, just a friendly grin. "Oi, Ino, are you okay? You're all red."

Ino shook her head and the blush went away. "I'm fine. I just…feel sick. I better get going. See you around." She walked off before she could embarrass herself again.

"See you." She heard Shika say behind her.

_Whew, that was close,_ Ino thought. _Ino, what's wrong with you? You're usually a master at concealing your emotions! What has gotten into you? A little more emotion and he could've seen right through you! Damn that genius…_

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I'm beginning to get writers' block and lose the will to write…NO!!! DON'T DO IT! GIVE THESE READERS AN EXCELLENT CHAPTER! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!!!**

**Ah, sorry. A little fight between myself and…well…myself XD. No, I will never quit until this is over…I absolutely love writing. It is my passion. :P Okay well please reviews, and again, non-members can also review. See ya!**


	5. Matchmaker

**Yay for me updating so quickly!**

**Um…I don't really have anything to say. Sorry! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: Matchmaker**

"I don't understand," Temari said to herself. "Why isn't my plan working?" Unfortunately, when she said this she was walking past Shika, and he heard. He grinned.

"What plan?" He inquired. Temari gasped and whirled around.

"Oh, it's you! Nothing…I'm just…well…" Temari scratched the back of her head (AN: Kinda like Naruto when he's confused…lol)

"I don't buy that. Now spill." Shika said, using his wit against her. Temari flushed with anger. She hated that.

"Well…" she said, thinking. She decided to ask Shika a hypothetic question. "Let's just say…speaking hypothetically, of course, that one of my friends likes another friend of mine, except the other friend doesn't know…and…" Temari began but became confused. Then she just decided to cut to the chase. "I want to play matchmaker for two of my friends."

Shika raised an eyebrow. "Matchmaker, eh? Temari, you've always been the matchmaker! How could you not know how to solve this problem?"

Temari looked at her feet. "Well…it's different this time. I, uh…well the friend who likes my other friend is sort of…shy…and I don't want her knowing or die burst of embarrassment. On the other hand, my other friend is…rather…cunning and might be able to figure out what I'm doing, and he'll tell her, and I'll be in some deep shit. So I need to get them together without them suspecting anything."

Shika thought for a while. "Well…you should hire someone else to help you…someone who they both know would never try to push them together. That way they won't suspect a thing."

Temari looked thoughtful. "That's a great idea, Shikamaru! Thanks for your help." Shika nodded.

After he left, Shika grinned. Little did Temari know that he knew something she didn't…

**Temari may be smart, but Shika is smarter! Lol. Did you like it? I know, it really sucked. Bring on the flames!**


	6. Naruto

**Don't want to bore you with author notes again, so here's the sixth chapter! Oh, and I am soooooooo sorry about the slow update!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! –Throws confetti- Lol.**

**Just saying – I won't put any more disclaimers on my stories. I mean, nobody owns Naruto except Masashi Kishimoto, and why would he be here on a fanfiction site? Whatever he wants to put in the show he can. Lol. Again, just informing you.**

**Chapter 6 - Naruto  
**

"You want me to what?" A confused Naruto asked.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Uh…sure," said Naruto.

Temari shook her head. "Okay, I want you to get information out of Shikamaru. You're his friend, so it should be an easy task. Just ask him who he likes, what he thinks about Ino, etc. The goal is to get them together. You work with Shika and I'll work with Ino," she explained slowly, as if he hardly understood a word she said. "Got it?"

"Oh! I get it!" Naruto exclaimed. "But how am I going to do that?"

"Beats me. Figure it out yourself. And," Temari said as soon as she saw Naruto's mouth open, "Don't tell _anyone_ about this. This conversation never happened."

Naruto shut his mouth and nodded. "Good. Here's your five bucks." Temari said and handed Naruto a five dollar bill, then left.

XXXXX

Naruto walked around the cafeteria in search of someone in particular…

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto waved at the brown-haired boy and went over to him.

"Hey Naruto." He said casually and motioned for him to sit down. Naruto sat between Shika and Kiba.

"So what's up? You with anyone yet?" Naruto began. Shika shrugged.

"No. I'm still looking."

"Oh. Because you should find someone soon, 'cause it's almost Valentine's Day!"

"I know that! But…almost every single girl is taken," Shika said disappointedly.

"Well…" said Naruto, thinking, "How about Temari? She's single." He knew they were friends and so he knew he would say no.

"No, she's just a friend," Shika replied. "And besides, she's not keen on dating right now."

"Well then…um…Hinata?" Naruto inquired rather nervously.

"Like I'd steal your girl," Shika said and smirked.

"Yeah, that's – hey!" Naruto blushed and elbowed Shika.

"Oh, come on, we've all known you've liked her since like, forever!" Kiba teased.

"Stop it! Okay, then…um…no…uh…what about…Ino?" Naruto asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

"No. Kiba would hate me forever," he shot a glance at Kiba, who nodded. "Besides, she doesn't want to date anybody, and I'm not about to join the club." He was talking, of course, about Kiba and his friends.

"Really? Oh." Naruto said disappointedly. He figured that the only way he could get Shika to confess anything was if Kiba was gone. "Hey Kiba, weren't you going to try to ask Ino out again?"

Kiba snapped his fingers. "That's right! Thanks for reminding me, buddy!" He slapped Naruto's back and rushed off towards Ino's direction, along with his friends.

"So…what _do_ you think about Ino?" Naruto asked again. Shika sighed.

"Well…she used to be my friend," He began. Naruto nodded. "Go on, tell me the whole story." Shika shrugged. He decided that he would just play with Naruto for fun, even though he knew exactly what he was up to. Besides, he would help him get together with Ino.

After he did (AN: Sorry, too lazy to write it out again!), Naruto shook his head with sympathy. "I feel sorry for you." Shika sighed.

"Yeah, and she couldn't even remember my name at first!"

"Well then, are you still friends?"

Shika shook his head. "I'm telling you, she doesn't care about anyone in the whole school, let alone me. She doesn't have any friends either. Temari told me that she was just an 'acquaintance' to her."

Naruto thought again. "What would you do if you found out that Ino liked you?"

"Well, then, I guess I would ask her out, secretly of course. She's not that bad, actually, once you get to know her. She's pretty hot too."

"Who's pretty hot?" It was Kiba. Naruto silently cursed Kiba for ending the conversation. Shika shook his head.

"No, I meant my hot dog." Kiba raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go.

"So how'd it go with Ino?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, she said no, but I know she's just dying to date me. She's just really shy, that's all." Kiba grinned.

Shika rested his head on his hand. "You always say that." He, for some weird reason, got annoyed every time he said that. Even he, the genius, could not figure out why.

Naruto and Shika exchanged looks. _I hope he doesn't know about my plan,_ thought Naruto as he bit his nails nervously.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kiba teased. Naruto blushed and punched Kiba's arm.

"I'm fine. I'm just…nervous about the geometry test." Naruto said convincingly and mouthed "no" and shook his head to Shika.

"What? There's a geometry test? Why doesn't anybody ever tell me anything anymore? Well in that case, I got to go study." He left with a wave.

Shika smiled unnoticeably. _This could be fun_. "So…what were you saying?"

Naruto looked confused, but then remembered. "Oh yeah, Ino! So, um…are you going to ask her out sometime?"

Shika shrugged. "Maybe it would be best to wait a little…"

"No! I mean, uh, you should ask her now and get it over with. That way, you can…uh…you can…" Naruto scratched his head and tried to think of a reason.

"I can what?" Shika asked. _This is going to be good._

"Well, I don't know, you can stop worrying about her. Something like that. I gotta go, lunch is almost over," Naruto lied, and ran off. Shika looked at his watch. There were still 20 minutes left.

**I know, what a horrible way to end a chapter. Don't rub it in. Please review!**


	7. Confessions

Okay, my long siege of not updating is finally over

**Okay, my long siege of not updating is finally over! I've decided to finish all of my stories then take a well-deserved break...again. **

**Dedications! Umm. Anyone who has ever read or reviewed this story and actually enjoyed it! Due to the long hiatus, a lot of people who used to be my readers are gone now. This is dedicated to the people who are still here!**

**Psst. I added chapters 12-14 of ****Meant to Be****. Just in case you read that one as well.**

**Chapter 7 - Confessions**

Temari gulped. This was one of the rare occasions where the usually brave Temari was actually nervous.

She saw Ino before she reached the cafeteria. "Oh, hello Ino!" Temari forced a smile, hiding her nervousness.

"Hey," Ino scowled. _Somebody's grumpy today..._thought Temari as Ino proceeded towards the cafeteria. Temari walked faster to keep up with her.

"So, let's talk about...I don't know, Shikamaru!" Temari suggested.

Ino shrugged. "Whatever."

"What would you do if he asked you out?" Temari asked.

"That's easy," began Ino, "I'd reject him. Like I said, I walk alone."

The smile on Temari's face disappeared. "Even if you like him?"

Ino blushed but nodded. "I'm just not used to dating, that's all. The last date I had was two years ago." Her whole face darkened.

"So if you were to go on a date, you would get used to dating again and say yes." Temari said thoughtfully.

Ino looked at Temari. "Okay...what are you trying to do?"

Temari looked shocked. "Nothing, I-"

"Do I look like I'm stupid to you? Now spit out whatever's in that big mouth of yours."

"Alright. I think Shikamaru wants to ask you out. My sources (AN: cough Naruto cough) have informed me that he likes you too." Temari smiled inwardly when she saw the blush creeping up on Ino's face.

"H-he does?" Ino asked incredulously. "Really? Since when? Because we used to be really good friends..."

Temari shrugged. "I don't know. But you used to be friends?"

Ino nodded and said, "Yeah, we used to be best friends, until the day Sasuke asked me out. Shika seemed really upset about that and since then we haven't talked to each other." She sighed. "Until now of course."

"Then how come you didn't remember him?" Temari questioned.

Ino scoffed. "I hardly remember half of the guys I've ever met. I just remembered that Shika and I used to be friends because there was a picture of us in my room. And then it all came back to me."

_So she does remember their history together,_ Temari thought. "But," she said, realizing what she came here for, "would you go out with Shikamaru?"

Ino pondered for a minute. "I don't know. Well, I guess if I had a boyfriend my 'fan club'"—she hissed at the words "fan club"—"would back off."

Temari squealed on the inside. "So that's a yes?" Ino nodded.

"Alright! Okay, the dance is next week, and you're going with Shika-kun...er, I mean Shikamaru. That should give you plenty of time to get ready. We'll meet you at 5 and don't be late!" Temari gushed and thought about hugging Ino, but reconsidered since she probably didn't like her entirely.

**Shikamaru and Kiba**

"So Shikamaru," Kiba said casually. "What were you and Naruto talking about?"

Shikamaru froze. He had hoped that this wouldn't pop up. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "Uh, I mean...nothing really important. Just stuff about the dance, that's all."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Man, you're actually going? I didn't think a lazy-ass like you would want to go!"

Shika shrugged. "Well, even a lazy-ass like me has to have some excitement, I guess. You going?"

"Definitely. I'm asking Ino to it. Even though she's rejected me 56 times," Kiba grinned, counting his fingers.

For some reason, Shikamaru felt really angry. _Why does this keep happening to me? _"Kiba, you should just give up on Ino. It's obvious she doesn't like you," Shikamaru stated coldly.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. _Since when did he become such an ice cube?_ "Well, you never know. I hear she goes for the feisty type!"

Shika shook his head. "She doesn't like guys, end of story." _What was I thinking, considering asking her out? She doesn't like guys! Why would she like me? _He sighed inwardly.

Kiba scoffed. "Geez, be more encouraging would you Shikamaru? I thought you were my friend!"_ Why is he being so mean to me? It's not like he—oh no._

He narrowed his eyes, stood up and pointed a finger at his lazy friend accusingly. "Shikamaru Nara!" They were in science, so the teacher barked at him to shut up. He sat down, blushing.

"Shikamaru, you like her too don't you?" Kiba said in a lower tone.

Shika instinctively shook his head. "No. Now shut up, Kiba before we both get in trouble again."

Kiba eyed him suspiciously. _He's hiding something, I know it..._

**Not one of my better chapters, I know. But it'll get more interesting, I promise. I've already got the next chapter in my head and I'll put it up ASAP! Please review! You are the sole purpose of why I am even writing this!  
**


	8. Bittersweet Memories

**After what seemed like forever, I'm now back and steadily adding more chapters to my old stories! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 8 – Bittersweet Memories**

_Flashback_

"_Shikamaru, you like her too don't you?" Kiba said in a lower tone._

_Shika instinctively shook his head. "No. Now shut up, Kiba before we both get in trouble again."_

_Kiba eyed him suspiciously. _He's hiding something, I know it...

**Shikamaru and Kiba**

"Oh, Shikamaru! _WHY_?!" Kiba sobbed like a character from a soap opera.

"Kiba, I'm sorry. But seriously, shut. Up." Shikamaru growled. "I thought you were my friend. Now help me get ready. I don't want to disappoint Ino-chan."

"Oh, now _you're_ calling her Ino-chan?!"

"It's what I called her years ago. Stop making a big deal out of it." Shika folded his arms and exhaled sharply.

"I can't get over the fact that you and my dear Ino are in _love_!" Kiba scowled.

"We're not in love," Shika huffed. "I just like her…I guess. I don't know how it all happened."

"So you're choosing to be with your childhood crush instead of your best friend?!"

"For the last time, she _likes_ me. What am I supposed to do if I like her back, reject her just because my friend that she hates likes her?"

Kiba was too confused to respond.

"Exactly." Shika adjusted his hair band one last time and slapped Kiba on the back. "Thanks for helping, man," he said, his words dripping sarcasm.

"No problem."

**Temari and Ino**

"Goddamn it. I can't wear this!" Ino pouted, throwing her outfit onto the floor. "It reminds me of what I used to wear before….." She thought about crying but shook away the feeling. A jerk like Sasuke just wasn't worth crying over.

"But you look so sexy in it!" Temari said, trying to win Ino over. This, of course, didn't help Ino change her mind.

"That's the problem!! If guys think I'm sexy in _this_, and I'm with Shika-kun, they'll absolutely rip him apart!"

"No they won't. Trust me."

Ino had no choice but to trust Temari. It had been too long since she'd trusted anybody. She wasn't sure she could ever do it again. Temari would have to prove that she could be trusted.

**At the dance**

Temari, in the driver's seat of her sand-colored convertible, drove Ino and a couple of other people Ino didn't know right to the entrance of Konoha High's ballroom. Streamers in the school's colors—green and purple—were hung everywhere, and homemade banners covered every square inch of the walls.

Ino hardly payed attention. She was too busy texting someone. An old friend. Someone she hadn't spoken to in ages.

Temari parked the car, and Ino scurried out, not caring if she scuffed the $500 heels Temari had made her wear. She was too busy looking for someone. At that moment, she saw exactly who she wanted to see, exactly where she had hoped to see them.

"Ino!" Tenten, dressed in a simple red gown, waved to Ino from the steps.

Ino ran towards her old friend. "Tenten!" She embraced Tenten, laughing for the first time in ages. "I'm so glad you're here." She felt like all the old memories were coming back. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I'm always here for you."

"But I thought you hated me." Ino was utterly confused.

"No. Neji-kun just hated you. He _almost_ had me convinced that you were a total heart-breaking, slutty ice queen. That's exactly why we broke up." Tenten rolled her eyes as if it were no big deal.

"WHAT! No way." Ino felt tears coming out. "You broke up with him because of _me_?"

"Actually, he broke up with me because I was your friend. I pretended to hate you too, because I wanted him back. I tried to avoid you, but he would never talk to me again. And I realized that that was the biggest mistake in my life, not talking to you, because you didn't talk to me. Until now."

"Oh my god. And Neji—"

"—is in your fan club. I always knew he was a two-faced jerk. Don't feel bad Ino. I don't regret our breakup."

But Ino still couldn't shake the feeling that she had caused the cutest, most exclusive couple in Konoha to break up. _If I caused Neji and Tenten's breakup, imagine how many other jerks ditched their girlfriends for me! I'll get back at them all someday._

"I feel horrible." Ino said. Tenten patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's all good. I'm pretty sure nobody hates you."

Just then Ino realized something important. She stared at Tenten's bright brown eyes. "Sakura," she whispered, and hot tears came again.

Tenten just nodded. "I understand. All I can say is…Sakura's not exactly fond of you. But hey," Tenten put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder. "We can worry about that later. The dance is what's important right now! Go out and have fun with your new _boooyfrieeend._" She giggled.

Ino rolled her eyes and tried to smile. She saw Temari mouthing, "Let's go!" to her. She grabbed Tenten's hand and ran off to see her "acquaintance" and her "boyfriend."

But something didn't sit right with Ino. And the feeling inside her would never stop until certain things were taken care of.

**Needless to say, the next chapter will be filled with a good helping of drama! I can hardly wait! ;)**


End file.
